Asuna Wedgies Sinon and Lisbeth
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Spoilers for Sword Art Online up to Season 3, and wedgie fetish stuff, so be warned! A suspicious Asuna suspects Sinon of trying to lure Kirito away from her and decides to deliver a harsh punishment on the unsuspecting sniper! And punishes her rival Lisbeth as well!
1. Asuna Wedgies Sinon

In Gun Gale Online...

Kirito, his girlfriend Asuna, his sister Leafa, his AI "daughter" Yui, and three other friends- Klein, Lisbeth, and Sinon- arrived back in Glocken.

"Thanks for the tour, guys!" Klein thanked the group. "Man, it's good to get back together for a while. Want to go out for a drink? In real life, that is."

"Sure!" Kirito nodded. "Asuna, Suguha, are you coming too?"

Suguha nodded, but Asuna shook her head. "Nah, I want to explore this world a little more. You guys have fun- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was already going to go hunting for a bit with Shino," Lisbeth gestured to Sinon. "Asuna, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'm up for a fight."

"A girl's night out, huh?" Klein chuckled offhandedly.

"Ooh, ooh, can I come too, Mommy?" Yui implored.

"Not this time, Yui," Asuna coaxed. "Go with Daddy. I'll take you exploring some other time."

"Okay," Yui complied, although she looked bewildered.

Kirito, Yui, Leafa, and Klein all logged out in quick succession, while Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sinon headed off to the dungeons below the Glocken.

Once Asuna saw they had reached an isolated location, she smirked and said, "Sinon, Lisbeth, can you two stop for a bit? I have something I'd like to show you." A little venom crept into her voice at the end.

"Um, sure?" Sinon looked confounded as she picked up on the sharp change in Asuna's demeanor. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is actually…" Asuna sauntered up to Sinon. "And you're part of it!" With lightning-fast speed, Asuna lunged down, grabbed ahold of Sinon's light blue and white checkered underwear and yanked it up violently.

"OWWW! What the fuck?" Sinon squealed and tried to struggle, only to find her arms and legs weren't responding. "The hell?"

"What are you doing, Asuna?!" Lisbeth demanded, attempting to rush forward and intervene, only to find her feet rooted in place. "Why- why can't I move?!"

"I apologize for the surprise," Asuna smirked triumphantly. "But I had my brother tamper with both your AmuSpheres the last time you were at my house. Not only can you two not log out, I can immobilize your avatars' limbs at will and decreased your pain absorption to zero! Now all you can do is scream and wriggle your head and body around as you suffer!"

"OW! OW! OW!" Sinon screamed. "Why- why the fuck would you- do that?" Sinon's voice was filled with fear and painfully strained by the aching soreness in her pussy. "Don't tell me… you're planning to Kayaba us?!"

"Fuck, Asuna!" Lisbeth exclaimed. "Weren't we comrades together through thick and thin?!"

Asuna ignored her friend as she ran a rope through Sinon's bunched-up panties and hooked it over an overhang bar in a makeshift pulley.

"Did Nobuyuki mess you up that much?!" Lisbeth screamed, desperately prodding an untouchable subject to try and save Sinon from suffering.

"Don't mention that fucking bastard!" Asuna's face turned dark at the mention of her harasser and would-be rapist. "However, that filthy sicko did teach me one thing at least- sometimes extreme measures need to be taken to get what you want!" As she yelled that, a vengeful, angered Asuna pulled the rope even more forcefully, yanking Sinon up by her frontal wedgie, and drawing a scream of agony from the tortured sniper.

"WHYYY! WHYYY?" Sinon shrieked pleadingly, which gradually degenerated into in coherent blubbering, tears of pain running down her face.

"You minx!" Asuna accused. "Dressing in that revealing armor and always hanging around my Kirito! This is what you get for trying to seduce my boyfriend!"

"WHAAT?!" Sinon gasped in disbelief and torment as Asuna repeatedly bounced her up and down with the pulley. "It's- completely- not like- that- at all- AUGHHHH!" Sinon let out a shrill, nerve-wracking scream as Asuna let go of the rope, leapt forth and yanked Sinon's panties so hard they went right over her head, chafing everything in the poor girl's delicate place.

"Oof! Looks like it sucks to be you!" Asuna chuckled sadistically. "If this were your real body, you'd definitely have some rope burn down under!"

"AH! AAH! AH!" Sinon kept gasping in pain as Asuna took up the rope and began bungee-jumping Sinon again, crushing her virtual nether regions without mercy.

"Please! Please stop!" Lisbeth implored on Sinon's behalf. "I'm sure you're totally misunderstanding! Sinon can't be after Kirito! We can talk it out!"

"Shut up, Liz!" Asuna dismissed roughly. "I have a homewrecker to punish!"

After tying down the rope to a railing, Asuna gave Sinon a rough kick with her foot and manipulated the rope, causing the tortured Sinon to swing brutally from side to side.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sinon's eyes rolled to the top of her head and she shook her head helplessly from side to side in unbearable pain. Her knees bent inward as she desperately tried to alleviate the devastating pressure on her crotch. She felt like she was being sawed in half from the groin.

"Haha, you are getting what you deserve, temptress!" Asuna cackled.

"Stop! Stop!" Lisbeth shouted. "And- those panties- should have broken by now!"

"Oh, by the way, I made the panties into Immortal Objects. Invincible- but not unwedgiable! Neat, huh?" Asuna gloated evilly. "I did it to yours, too, Liz."

Lisbeth gulped in terror.

Finally, Asuna stopped swinging the exhausted, limp Sinon- and immediately proceeded to jump on and grab Sinon!

"GAHHHHH!" Sinon screamed anew in agony as the weight of two people sawed into her crotch.

"Pleease…" Lisbeth had burst into tears as she stood to the side, helplessly watching as Sinon writhed in her excruciatingly painful wedgie.

When at last Sinon stopped moving and was on the verge of passing out, Asuna leapt off her- and shackled two ten kilogram weights to her legs.

"I think I'll leave you like this for a night, how does that sound?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Sixteen years ago, on October 24, 2002, near Myersville, Maryland, police arrested the two Islamist terrorists John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo, whose Beltway sniper serial attacks had terrorized the Greater Washington, D.C. Metropolitan area (northern Virginia, Washington D.C., and southern Maryland) from February to October of 2002. Their killings murdered 17 people in total, and wounded 10 in random, hateful attacks, one of the deadliest Islamist terrorist attacks on U.S. soil after the 9/11 attacks, and before the brutal Orlando nightclub shootings in 2016.

The older terrorist and primary mastermind, John Allen Muhammad of the Nation of Islam sect, was executed by lethal injection in 2009. The younger terrorist, Lee Boyd Malvo, was sentenced to life without parole.


	2. Asuna Wedgies Lisbeth

Asuna Wedgies Lisbeth

As Sinon hung limply in place, helpless to do anything but moan in agony at her sore private region, Asuna turned her attention to her next victim.

"Now, Liz…"

"No- no- s-stay away from me!"

"Lisbeth- no, Rika Shinozaki- you've been after my Kirito for some time now. I've overlooked it for awhile because you were my friend. But since I'm punishing Sinon, I may as well deal with you too."

"No, please, I won't-" Lisbeth begged.

"Should I spare you? Um- nah!" Asuna had strode up to Lisbeth and lunged one hand into Lisbeth's skirt and grabbed ahold of the immobilized girl's pink and white striped panties.

"No, please- AAAAHHH!" Lisbeth gave out a pained cry as Asuna gave a fierce yank.

"Heh, how do you like that, Liz?"

"NOOOO! Please stop!" Liz begged, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "Why- why are you doing this?!"

"Well, next time you crush on my Kirito, think on this wonderful moment!" Asuna finished stringing a rope through Lisbeth's panties and looping it around an overhang, creating the same sort of improvised pulley used on Sinon. "Suck on this!"

"AUGHHHH!" Lisbeth screams in intense pain as Asuna yanks on the rope hard, lifting her entire body off the ground in a hanging wedgie. "Stop, stop, please, you're sawing me in half!" Liz pleaded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the wedgie cut deep into her pussy.

"I haven't even started yet!" Asuna snickered, as she bounced Lisbeth up and down.

"GAHH! AUGHH! ACK!" Agonized cries and spluttering erupted from Lisbeth's throat in response to the horrible pain of her clit being brutally impacted time after time. Her face flushed red and her eyes rolled backward. Her legs turned inward in an attempt to relieve the torture, but to no avail.

After about five minutes, Asuna tied the rope to a railing and instead resorted to shoving Lisbeth's thighs, pushing her back and forth in a swinging wedgie.

"AUGHHH!" Lisbeth cried, tears, snot, and saliva beginning to flow down her face. "P-Please, stop! I'm sorry! I'll never go after Kirito again, I promise!"

"Well- I don't believe you!" Asuna declared, grabbing Lisbeth and climbing onto her.

Lisbeth let out a shrill, heartrending scream of agony as the weight of two people crushed her most private places.

"Heh, heh, heh," Asuna chuckled psychotically as she leapt down from the sobbing, miserable Liz. "I guess you'll be spending the night like this too, huh?" Asuna gave her friend a shove, drawing a tormented groan from the poor girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

24 years ago on this day, October 26, 2018, the State of Israel and the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan signed a peace treaty between the two countries. The treaty ended the official state of war that had been underway since Jordan invaded Israel in 1948, and both Israel and Jordan agreed to recognize each other's sovereignty and establish diplomatic relations with each other. Both also promised their country would not be used as a staging ground for military strikes by a third country, alleviating the threat of hostile terrorist states like Syria, Iraq, Iran, or the PLO quasi-state of Palestine from using Jordan as a launch pad against Israel.

Jordan is the second and last Arab country to recognize Israel's right to exist after Egypt, a bold and wise move by King Hussein I, helping ensure more peace and prosperity for both Israelis and Jordanians. Jordan's choice to make peace with Israel, and reject terrorism, Islamism, and socialism has left it a tranquil, well-off country, while many of its neighbors- Syria, Iraq, and the PLO-occupied West Bank are awash with terrorism, violence, murder, and misery.

Of course, such things cannot be maintained without effort, vigilance, or military might- Jordan continues to work with Israel, the United States, Saudi Arabia to combat terrorism. Jordan has launched airstrikes against ISIL and other terrorists in Syria and Iraq to prevent them from infiltrating Jordan, sanctioned pro-terrorist dictatorial regimes, and supported the Syrian freedom fighters in their battle to topple the evil Assad regime. (The Assad regime and their PLO collaborators have previously invaded Jordan, so such aggression may well be attempted again.)

Domestically, Jordan is very vigilant against subversive organizations, such as Islamist groups, terrorist groups, socialist and communist factions- disbanding them and arresting or exiling their members, in order to preserve the peace, security, and comfort their citizens enjoy.


	3. Sinon Gets a Squeaky-Clean Wedgie

With Lisbeth exhausted and moaning in pain, Asuna turned her attention back to Sinon. "Hello, Sinon! Don't think you're out of the woods yet!"

Sinon groaned in despair. "Why? Why? What can I do to convince you I don't have any intentions toward Kirito?!"

"Umm…" Asuna produced a second rope from her inventory. "Nothing!" She laced the second rope through the back of Sinon's panties. "Since I don't have any experience giving squeaky-clean wedgies, so forgive me if I get it wrong!"

Sinon's eyes widened in fear. "What? No! No!"

"Too late for regrets!" Asuna came up right next to Sinon and grabbed the two ends of Sinon's panties, one hand grabbing the front and the other grabbing the back.

She yanked the front up first, then the back, then front again, alternating hands in rapid succession, chafing everything between Sinon's strong but helplessly-suspended legs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sinon groaned in deep agony as her private regions felt like they were being sawed apart. "PLEASE!"

"No mercy for anyone who gets between me and Kirito!" Asuna sped up her pace of torture, causing Sinon to scream harder.

After several minutes of inflicting unbearable pain on poor Sinon, Asuna stopped, lest she cause so much damage as to deplete the girl's HP entirely, but left the girl with both an agonizing front and a back wedgie.

"Whew! I think I've done enough exercise for one night!" Asuna exclaimed, feeling very accomplished. "I think I'll go join my precious Kirito and his sister for awhile! You two can just spend the night here! Enjoy yourselves!" She made sure to give both Sinon and Lisbeth a hefty shove as she left, leaving the two forlorn girls to moan in pain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

One year ago, on October 31, 2017, Sayfullo Saipov, an immigrant from Uzbekistan, and an terrorist of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), launched a vehicle-ramming attack with a rental truck in Lower Manhattan, New York City, killing 8 people and wounding 11. Saipov was shot and wounded by a policeman, and was arrested.


	4. Lisbeth Wedgies Sinon

After a night of trembling in helpless pain in a virtual world, an automatic timer program set up by Asuna kicked in at 7:00 A.M. the next day. Because Asuna resented Lisbeth less than Sinon, the program released Lisbeth first, by removing the "Unbreakable Object" label on her underwear, causing them to abruptly rip and disintegrate, dropping Liz to the ground. Simultaneously, her limb mobility was restored, allowing her to rise painfully to her feet. However, her pain absorption didn't return, leaving her pussy wet and sore.

"Can- can you help me? Please, it hurts so much," Sinon pleaded hoarsely.

"Well, if it wasn't for you always snuggling seductively up to Kirito behind Asuna's back, none of this would have happened," Lisbeth complained accusingly. "At least my crush on him was always up front, so in the past, Asuna didn't fault me for it! Then you had to come along and ruin our truce!"

"I didn't snuggle up with Kirito!" Sinon protested, her face already red with pain, turning even redder. "You're just jealous Kirito and I had a close, working friendship! A platonic one! If you got along so well with Asuna, why did she wedgie you too?"

"Because since she was punishing you, she took the chance to wedgie me too! Probably to prevent me from telling Kirito… it's still your fault in the end!" Lisbeth blamed Sinon again. What she didn't say was that she did indeed feel some jealousy and resentment toward Sinon for how close the sniper was to Kirito, the two even working together on missions. In her heart of hearts, Lisbeth really did view Sinon as a rival as well.

Liz trudged over to where Sinon hung and gave her a good shove. "I've had enough of your lies! What did you really do with Kirito to anger Asuna like that?!"

"AH- AAH- AAHHH!" Sinon shrieked shrilly. "I didn't do anything! Really! I swear!"

"Oh really? You are stubborn, aren't you?" Liz bounced Sinon up and down in the wedgie.

"STOP! Please, STOP! I'm begging you!" Sinon pleaded, her toes curling and uncurling in pain as she struggled helplessly. "I'm telling the truth!"

Not listening, Lisbeth climbed onto Sinon, causing both their weights to crush onto the sniper's poor pussy.

Sinon screamed so loudly, it nearly drove Lisbeth deaf, and her eyes rolled to the top of her head in agony, even as tears streamed down her face.

At that moment, Asuna's timed program kicked in, causing Sinon's underwear to rip apart and dissolve into hundreds of tiny red polygons, and the two girls fell to the ground. Simultaneously, the weights tied to Sinon's legs disintegrated as well.

"Uh-oh-" Lisbeth tried to hurry to her feet, but not fast enough.

"YOU BITCH!" Sinon roared, tackling Lisbeth and attempting to strangle her.

"-ack- hack- wh- s-" Lisbeth spluttered and choked desperately as she turned on her game interface. _Must log off- log off!_ Her finger found the log off button, and her avatar dissipated quickly, leaving Sinon throttling empty air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

70 years ago on this day, on November 6, 1948, during the Chinese Civil War, the subversive Chinese Communist Party launched a brutal, attack against the Nationalist Army (National Revolutionary Army) of the Republic of China (Chinese Nationalists), beginning the Huaihai Campaign (Battle of Hsupeng).

The campaign, which would last just over two months, saw 600,000 Soviet-armed Communist soldiers, many of them peasants forcibly conscripted at gunpoint from Communist-occupied territories, defeat a full 800,000 American-allied Nationalist troops in a horrifying upset. The main Nationalist military force in the area, the General Suppression Headquarters of Xuzhou Garrison, was virtually completely destroyed when its headquarters at Xuzhou, Jiangsu Province fell.

The Nationalists suffered up to 555,099 casualties, including many mass executions of prisoners-of-war by the Communist conquerors. This campaign allowed the Communists to seize much of China north of the Yangtze River, including most of Shandong, Jiangsu, Anhui, and Henan provinces, and severely weakened the Nationalist position in the war. This disastrous defeat was blamed on the corruption of Nationalist dictator Chiang Kai-shek's regime and his nepotism of incompetent military officers, forcing Chiang's temporary resignation.

Unfortunately, the weak, Democratic Party regime of US President Harry Truman decided to turn a blind eye to the Communist aggression and began slowing, eventually cutting off all American military aid to the Nationalists, further sealing their defeat, and allowing the eventual Communist victory in China.

Decades later, the Communist regime in China remains, oppressing the Chinese, Tibetan, Manchurian, Uyghur, Hong Kong, Macanese, among other peoples, supporting socialist, communist, Islamist, terrorist regimes globally, and continues to threaten world peace by threatening to invade Taiwan, India, Japan, Vietnam, and the Philippines.


	5. Sinon's Revenge on Lisbeth

Two days after the incident when Asuna trapped Lisbeth and Sinon in Gun Gale Online, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki came home one day to discover an angry Shino Asada standing at her door, a BB gun in hand. "Liz, if you don't want to get shot, you'd better listen to what I say. This won't kill you, but it can seriously injure you, and it sure will hurt like hell. Go on inside."

"Easy now, Shino," Rika gestured defensively as she opened the door and the two of them went indoors. "I guess… you're over the fear of guns now, huh?"

"I've improved a lot- thanks to Kazuto." Shino replied tersely. "He's my friend, a good friend," Shino asserted. "Unlike you and Asuna. But he's just a friend. There's nothing of that sort between us."

"L- look-" Lisbeth stammered. "I- recognize I was wrong. I realized after thinking about it that I totally misunderstood you- and um- I was jealous of your friendship. I'm really sorry."

"Will sorry cut it?" Shino replied coldly. "Do you know how much I suffered? I know Asuna is the main perpetrator, and I'll be paying her a visit, but you tortured me as well!"

Rika sighed, and turned her back to Shino, before pushing the brim of her skirt down a little, exposing the top edge of her underwear. "Fine, go ahead. Take your revenge." She winced and braced herself.

Shino smiled vengefully and seized Rika's underwear.

Despite bracing herself, the sudden assault and pressure on her most private regions struck her harder than she'd anticipated. "GAAAHHH!" Her knees knocked inward from the pain and she fell forward, which only served to increase the torture on her pussy. "Please… oh god… o-okay, c-could you s-stop now. It r-really hurts- "

Shino smirked maliciously and disregarded Rika's pleadings, pulling harder instead, drawing another shrieked from Rika. "Just like you gave me mercy when I begged for it, huh, Liz? Trust me, this isn't even as painful as what you put me through."

Shino dragged Rika up a stairwell by the panty to the second floor- and violently hooked it over a stair newel cap.

"OWWWW!" Rika groaned, her eyes rolling backward, and her hands desperately rushing to try and alleviate the pain in her groin.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shino barked harshly, and produced a thick fiber rope from her backpack and expertly tying Rika's wrists and ankles tightly to the stair balusters. Now Rika could do nothing but moan helplessly.

Shino then rooted through Rika's room and found a hefty ottoman. She went back to where Rika was being tormented in her uncomfortable position, and firmly tied the ottoman to the back of Rika's panty, then with great difficulty, shoved it over the stairway railing.

The ottoman plunged toward the first floor, only to be jerked still in mid-air, suspended by the panties it was tied to.

"AUGHHH! AAAAHHH! WAHHH!" Rika screamed, spittle flying out of her mouth, as the poor girl's private place was violently and mercilessly chafed.

Slowly, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, Rika's panties were stretched, frayed, and finally tore away, letting the ottoman drop to the first floor.

Shino cut away the rope tying the tortured Rika to the balusters, but kept her wrists and ankles tied together.

Rika collapsed to her knees, shaking in pain. "I'm- s-so sorry-"

"Just so we're clear, I'm not into Kazuto," Shino declared as she put a hand on her hip triumphantly. "What I'm curious about is why you're so into Kazuto yourself. He's clearly with Asuna, and you claim to be Asuna's best friend. Why would you risk your friendships like that?"

"I… didn't know at the time… we met…" Rika groaned, still lying on the floor. "I w-wonder why I- I'm still into him after all this time… But I… felt so lonely- my connection to Kirito made me feel so alive. He was the only one who really paid me any notice… I admired him so much. Who else would care for a simple blacksmith like me? And a nerdy gamer in real life, no less. I can't be as pretty or charming as Asuna…"

"That's not true!" Shino blurted out abruptly. Then she composed herself and knelt down next to where Rika lay. "Hey, aren't I a nerdy gamer too? What do you think of me?"

"I confess… I was jealous… not just of your friendship with Kirito. You were so confident… so capable… I wished I could be like you. I wanted… maybe you all would take note of me… you normally barely even noticed me…"

"You survived SAO, didn't you?" Shino reached down to touch Rika's face. "Don't you think that's something worth admiring?" She lifted Rika's face upward by the chin. "And you're far prettier and cuter than Asuna."

"What-" Rika blushed slightly. "Why the sudden flattery? Weren't you punishing me? What… are you getting at?"

"To tell you the truth… I've always admired you for surviving SAO. I can't imagine what it must have been like, trapped in the death game. I did notice you all along… I was just… afraid to approach you… Rika…" Shino began blushing deeply in embarrassment and her hands trembled. "I didn't know how you would feel…" She stopped hesitantly, as if on the cusp of saying something of great importance.

"S-Shino," Rika's eyes widened, taking note of her sudden change in demeanor. "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I- mean- um, what did you think of m-me when we first m-met-? You never considered- um- feelings, aside from Kirito- "

"Wait- what did you mean-"

"It's not true that we didn't notice you- I noticed you, Rika! I- I really like you, Rika Shinozaki!" Shino blurted out bravely, on the verge of tears. "I've had feelings for you! You were the one I liked all along, not Kazuto! I'll understand if you don't feel anything-"

Rika managed to push herself into sitting position despite her bound limbs, gaping flabbergasted. "M-Me- b-but why-?"

"You're so beautiful- so cheerful- and kind- I love you, Rika… can you love me back in that way?"

Rika blushed deeply. "A-are you formally asking me out? Because if you are, consider that a yes! I guess I never really realized it- but I… I had feelings for you too, Shino! I wanted your attention… and I… was angry you always ignored me… that's why… I love you too, Shino!"

Rika's eyes widened as Shino put their lips together in a passionate kiss. After a minute locked in an intense embrace of the mouth, Sinon finally broke away, both girls blushing and flustered.

"Well- thanks- but could you untie me- oh wait… on second thought- don't untie me. You know… since I'm already tied up… well, my room is that way." Rika smiled seductively. "And I'm missing my panties, see?"

Shino grins mischievously. "I'd be happy to oblige, princess."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Two years ago on this day, November 15, 2016, the High Court of Hong Kong's dictatorial government, led by then-Chief Executive Leung Chun-ying (now a Vice Chairman of Communist China's Political Consultative Conference) and acting as a puppet regime for the Chinese Communist occupation forces, banned fairly and democratically-elected members of the Legislative Assembly Yau Wai-ching and Baggio Leung (of the free Youngspiration Party) from the Assembly. This blatant violation of Hong Kong's freedom was all because these two young, brave legislators refused to swear allegiance to the Communist Chinese occupation regime. The crimes of Communist China and its puppet regime in Hong Kong have only inspired more Hong Kongers to reject the Communist propaganda that Hong Kong is part of China, and assert their identity as Hong Kongers.


	6. Asuna Wedgies Suguha Kirigaya (Leafa)

Outside the Kirigaya Household…

Asuna Yuuki crept cautiously behind her target, Suguha Kirigaya. She'd been trying to lure and corner Leafa in the virtual world for several days now, but so far Suguha had not logged on to ALO of late.

Asuna wondered briefly if she'd caught wind of what happened to Sinon and Lisbeth- maybe the girls had even warned her directly.

Either way, Asuna was determined to take Suguha down one way or another. Of course, she knew it would not be an easy task- Suguha was well-trained in the art of kendo, and much stronger than Asuna (or Kazuto for that matter).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suguha Kirigaya unlocked her door and was about to go inside, having just returned from kendo practice, when she suddenly felt like she was being followed.

Turning around, she cautiously reached for her bamboo sword, tensing and assuming a fighting stance. "Hello? Is someone there?" She looked about cautiously, but could not see anyone.

Sighing, she turned back around- maybe she was tired, imagining things.

But as she stepped into her genkan, she felt a sudden, sharp, pricking pain in her neck.

"OWW! The fuck?!" She grabbed at the back of her neck and her fingers wrapped around a small dart, and plucked it out. "What the hell…?"

She trailed off as her vision turned blurry and then she blacked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asuna Yuuki chuckled evilly as she walked over to where Suguha was now collapsed on the floor, holstering her tranquilizer gun.

"Sorry, Sugu, but not sorry. It's kinda of your fault for lusting after your brother, you creep."

She dragged Suguha inside and locked the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Suguha came to, she found her wrists and ankles were bound, her body suspended off the ground, and she had been stripped down to her underwear.

"Hey! What the-!"

Her face turned red, first from shock and embarrassment, then transformed rapidly into fear. She looked around hastily, trying to take stock of her surroundings, look for any sign of her assailant, and any tools she could use to free herself.

She realized she was in the laundry of her house. Her bound wrists and ankles were bound to the clotheslines used to hang up laundry, which kept her whole body suspended.

"Ugh…" Suguha grunted- now the shock had worn off, she began to realize the ache in her shoulders and legs from the uncomfortable position and strain.

"Pardon to keep you waiting. But since you're awake…" A figure with a familiar voice yet with a snide, twisted tone stepped out of the kitchen into the room.

Suguha's eyes widened in shock as she recognized her brother's girlfriend. "A-Asuna-!"

"Glad you remember, Sugu- or should I say Leafa? Thanks to Kazuto, I know your parents are away for a few days, and I have Kazuto… preoccupied. Unfortunately, you should have remembered that dear Kirito belongs to me, and me alone!"

"What- are you talking about?! What is the meaning of this, Asuna?!"

"Don't play dumb!" Asuna snapped violently. "I know you are into Kirito! You've been flirting with him in ALO!"

"What?!" Suguha blinked uncomprehendingly for a few moments before she realized what Asuna was getting at. "Oh my god, that's what this is about? Seriously?!"

"He's been spending a lot of time with you!"

"Asuna, he's my brother! We're family!"

"I know, you incestuous creep! What's worse is you're biological cousins, so your relationship is actually legal!"

"Asuna, we've been through this before! I've talked it out with Kirito, we don't have anything like that between us! My crush on him is over!" Suguha shouted. "This is nuts, Asuna!"

"How unfortunate..." Asuna's hand grabbed Suguha's light-green panties. "...that you are trying to decieve me!" She yanked panties in her grasp upward with lightning speed and surprising strength. She was not known as the Flash for nothing!

"AAAAHHH!" Suguha shrieked. "Stop it! Now! I'm telling the truth!"

Asuna didn't bother to reply, as she was threading a rope through the back of Suguha's panties to maintain her wedgie.

The other end of the rope ran over the rack to provide a makeshift pulley system.

"Take this!" Asuna chortled mercilessly as she tugged the rope, painful tugs through Suguha's rear.

"Ow! Ow!" Suguha cried out, struggling to no avail. "Please stop!"

Asuna smirked, ignoring Suguha's pleas, and turned the pulley, dragging the wedgie further.

Suguha groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt panties drag painfully through her sensitive regions.

Asuna went to the front side of Suguha, bunched up the front of her panties, and threaded another rope through the front. She hoisted the rope over a laundry rack, and tied a concrete block to it, another crude pulley. The now-suspended block now inflicted and maintained a brutal frontal wedgie for Suguha.

"AAH! AH!" Suguha gasped from the new pain in her crotch as her panties tightened into a taut form, putting intense pressure right on her clit and pussy lips.

"Now to the final step!" Asuna declared triumphantly, putting a stool next to Suguha, and reached up to untie the ropes keeping Suguha's ankles and wrists suspended.

Suguha let out a shrill scream of agony as all her weight fell down into her wedgie, crushing her ass crack and nether regions on panties now stretched into a wire shape.

"Take that, you slut," Asuna sneered, admiring her handiwork.

"AAH! You- you cunt!" Suguha spat, squirming in the pain of her double hanging wedgie. "AH! AAH!"

"Oooh, too bad," Asuna mocked, shaking the rope, drawing involuntary squeals from the dark-haired girl. "That's what you get for thirsting after your own brother!"

"What- do you- want?!" Suguha gasped. "I- already- told you- everything- I- broke off- my- infatuation- it's- the truth-"

"Oh, what's that you said?" Asuna taunted. "I couldn't hear you through the gasps." She put a foot on the concrete block and pushed it downward, sending a violent tug on Suguha's frontal wedgie.

"ARRGH!" Suguha's back arc as she screamed at the sharp pain on her feminine bud.

"Oooh! Sucks to be you! Don't worry, though this is just beginning!"

"I- regret- I ever- helped Kirito free- someone like you- " Suguha's voice dripped venomously as she stared daggers at Asuna. "He- deserves so much- better- than a manipulative- vindictive- grade A bitch like you. I- know- he doesn't- like me- but he deserves- someone better. We- should've- left you to Oberon- Nobuyuki- you two- would have- made a fine match!"

Asuna's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at the memory of that harrowing experience, of which the trauma hadn't yet gone away. Shaking with rage, she growled menacingly, "I'll fuck you up so bad for that."

Suguha's face paled, as she realized she'd made a terrible mistake in her anger. "Wait, hold on-"

Asuna brought her knee up perfectly and crushed Suguha's clit in a brutal cuntbust, making Suguha scream and writhe with agony.

Smiling sadistically, Asuan went back into the kitchen and re-emerged a few minutes later, holding a plastic bottle of hot sauce.

Suguha's horrified eyes were as wide as saucers. "What- are you- going to do- with that?"

"Something to keep you company until the wedgie finally gives way!" Asuna cackled. She opened the bottle and suspended it over the front side of Suguha's wedgied panties.

"No- no- please-"

Asuna squeezed the bottle, squirting red-hot sauce into Suguha's panties and drenched her chafed genitals.

Suguha was staring in helpless shock- but within a few minutes the burn started to set in. "AAAHHH! AAAHH!"

Asuna watched wedgied girl twist about, trying to relieve the burning pain in her wedgied parts.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to suffer! I must thank you for having such… durable panties, suitable for an ungirly brute like you!" Asuna snickered.

Then she turned and left the house, leaving Suguha to moan in helpless agony for many hours to come.


End file.
